Mi Favorito
by ritorudeito
Summary: "Por favor ¿Se los darías por mi?" Ladybug no pudo negarse ante la petición de la niña, hasta que vio a quien iban dirigidos… Adrien Agreste… ...Por que para Paris, San Valentín no fue suficiente… Una nueva festividad, y un obsequio especial para un chico especial ¿Quien sera el elegido?


_**"**_ _ **En este día especial**_

 _ **¡Tú! Si ¡TÚ!**_

 _ **Chica soñadora… No desaproveches la oportunidad de decirle a ese chico lo especial que es para ti por encima de los demás… Hazlo de una forma especial… Endulza uno de sus días como él endulza los tuyos… Regala un chocolate de bombón… Regala amor sin condición… Un chocolate por tu chico favorito"**_

Ese era el anuncio que se venía repitiendo una y otra vez desde hacía un par de semanas en todo Paris. ¿Por qué? Al parecer para una ciudad tan romántica como Paris, conocida como la ciudad del amor, San Valentín no era suficiente y ahora habían creado una nueva festividad

Ese día por fin había llegado, y los medios no paraban de motivar a las chicas que no dudaran en obsequiar un chocolate, pero OJO, solo y solo a su chico favorito por encima de cualquier otro que tuvieran en su vida

La chica, obsequiaría un dulce chocolate para endulzar el día de ese chico especial como una forma de decirle que es él quien endulza los suyos y el buen sabor de ese obsequio era la forma de expresarle que él le daba un buen sabor a cualquier situación… Sí, podía sonar cursi pero no por nada Paris era la ciudad más romántica del mundo

Pero según la nueva tradición, cada chica tendría solo una única oportunidad… ¿Cuántas participarían? Sin duda había muchas entusiasmadas

 _._

\- ¡Por nada! – decía Ladybug mientras se despedía de las últimas personas a las que había salvado de un percance

La heroína, habiendo extendido su yoyo, avanzaba por los tejados en dirección a su hogar cuando desde las alturas distinguió una pequeña figura, una niñita sin duda, que con el semblante cabizbajo, llevaba una caja decorada en rojo y en forma de corazón… ¿a que se debería el ánimo decaído de esa niñita? La curiosidad fue demasiada y se dejó caer a un lado suyo

\- Hola pequeña – saludó la heroína

\- ¡Ladybug! – dijo la niña entusiasmada al verla

\- - ¿Qué paso contigo? – preguntó con voz dulce la heroína mientras se arrodillaba a su lado

Al escucharla, el semblante de la niña volvió a decaer, como si hubiera recordado la razón por la que estaba tan triste - Hay un chico…- respondió la niña en voz suave

Y su frase alarmó a la heroína, ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Seis?- ¿Qué… qué?

\- Te lo explicare – dijo la pequeña sin percatarse del susto que había dado a la heroína – Hace unos días que estuve bastante enferma y solo tenía por compañía a Lucecita, es mi gatita – explicaba – hasta que un día, ella escapó por mi ventana y pensé que no volvería a verla cuando… él apareció – los ojos de la niña cobraron un brillo especial – él la salvó y me la devolvió

\- Ya entiendo – dijo Ladybug – Quieres aprovechar este día para agradecérselo dándole esos chocolates que tienes ahí… que linda

\- Me sentiría muy feliz si el los aceptara pero… ¡soy muy tímida!

Ladybug sonrió con ternura y empatía - ¿Puedo ayudarte?

El semblante de la niña se alegró - ¡¿Lo harías?!... ¡Sí!... ¡Entrégaselo por mí! – dijo la niña poniendo la caja en manos de la heroína sin darle tiempo a replicar – Su nombre ya está escrito y me asegure de firmarla, solo tienes que encontrarlo y dárselo por mi… ¡Yupi!

\- ¡Oye espera! – dijo Ladybug, pero la niña estaba tan entusiasmada que la heroína no tenía corazón para negarse – De acuerdo, estaré feliz de dárselo por ti – dijo Ladybug aunque la niña ya se había alejado de ella saltando de alegría

Ladybug volvió a sonreír mientras la veía y luego fijo la vista en esa caja que tenía la misión de entregar. Dio un respiro mientras sonreía, preguntándose quien era ese chico, pues esa niña de verdad que quería darle esos chocolates

Curiosa, buscó la tarjeta para ver el nombre del destinatario

Lo primero que vio y que avivó más su curiosidad, fue el ver que era un chico de su mismo colegio. Y cuando al fin encontró su nombre… Se congelo

 _Adrien Agreste_

 _._

La heroína avanzaba por los tejados en dirección a su colegio con el corazón temblando, sabía que no podía fallarle a esa niña pero ¿Cómo rayos iba a entregarle eso? ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente Adrien?

 _"_ _bueno" se dijo a sí misma "no hay razón para sentir nervios ¿cierto? Solo voy a entregárselos… no es como que fueran de mi parte y… ¡Ah!"_

\- Está bien Ladybug ¡tú puedes! ¡Eres Ladybug! – se repetía una y otra vez la heroína que ya estaba de pie sobre el colegio - ¿Y si…? ¿Y si cree que son de mi parte? – se preguntó como si eso la aterrara - ¡¿Cómo voy a hacer esto?!

Sin estar muy segura de lo que hacía, Ladybug se dejó caer en el patio del colegio y comenzó a buscar con la vista a su alrededor, queriendo dar con el modelo. Mas, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y en como entregar esa caja sin arruinarlo todo en el proceso que no se percató que ya había muchos ojos sobre ella… - Me preguntó dónde estará – decía la heroína mientras buscaba, ignorando los susurros que se desataron a sus espaldas

 _"_ _Wow ¡es Ladybug! "_

 _"_ _¡Y tiene una caja de chocolates!"_

 _"_ _¿será para algún chico de este colegio?"_

 _"_ _¡Pues como envidio al afortunado!"_

 _"_ _¡Ladybug le dara un chocolate a alguien de este instituto!"_

Esos comentarios no tardaron en esparcirse y por supuesto, no tardaron en llegar a oídos del famoso modelo que estudiaba en dicho colegio y curiosamente caminaba por esa zona

Adrien, quien caminaba a lado de Nino, se mostró curioso al principio, pues eran ya muchos los estudiantes que murmuraban a su alrededor cosas como _"¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Está enamorada" "¡Y es alguien de este lugar!"_ Y con esa curiosidad que a la vez intentaba disimular, se dedicó a buscar con la vista, a la misteriosa chica de la que hablaban todos, cuando sin querer fue su mejor amigo quien le dio la respuesta

 _-_ _¡¿Esa es Ladybug?! ¿Aquí?_

Adrien de inmediato dirigió su vista a la dirección en que miraba su amigo creyendo que había oído mal, pero no fue así

Ladybug, inconsciente de esto y de la cercanía del chico que buscaba, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de espaldas sin dejar de ver a todas partes buscándolo

Y no se hubiera detenido, hasta que accidentalmente choco con algo… o alguien - ¿Ladybug? – preguntó casi en su oído una familiar voz que sin querer le erizo la piel

 _"_ _¡Es Adrien!"_ gritó mentalmente mientras se encogía de hombros, dándose cuenta de que no estaba lista para toparse con el _"¡¿Qué debo hacer?!" "¡¿Y si me cree una loca fanática?!"_

Con una nerviosa risita en su rostro, Ladybug se giró lentamente hasta que estuvo cara a cara con el bello rostro del modelo

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el modelo con amabilidad, hasta que reparo en lo que la heroína llevaba entre sus manos quedando estático al notar la enorme caja en forma de corazón que llevaba en sus manos y al caer en cuenta de a quien correspondían esos comentarios que había escuchado

Las palabras que la heroína le había dicho cuando enfrentaron a Glaciator vinieron a su ment _e_

 _ **"**_ _ **Hay un chico que…"**_

No tenía que ser un genio para saber el final de esa frase… Y hoy, que era un día especial para todas las chicas de Paris, un día que estaba íntimamente relacionado con un chico especial, y con la palabra chocolate… Ella buscaba a alguien con la mirada teniendo una caja de chocolate en las manos

\- ¿Adrien? ¿viejo estas bien? – preguntó Nino al percatarse que de pronto su amigo se había puesto pálido

Adrien no le respondió… ¿Cómo?

Era cierto que ya estaba enterado pero eso no significaba que estuviera listo para presenciar algo así. La verdad, ver a Ladybug ese día y con ese propósito era lo último que hubiera esperado… Y si su mala suerte alcazaba niveles superiores, su corazón acabaría de destrozarse si por accidente presenciaba también el momento en que le entregara el regalo al afortunado chico.

Agacho la mirada intentando disimular el hecho de que sintiera que su corazón se quebraba e intento recomponerse para no preocupar a su amigo y mucho menos levantar sospechas

\- Estoy bien Nino – dijo Adrien aunque la verdad su amigo no estuvo muy seguro respecto a creerle o no - ¿Ladybug? – añadió sin mucha seguridad, pues la heroína no había añadido nada

La risita nerviosa volvió a aparecer en la heroína - ¡Nooo! ¡Digo! ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo? ¡Quiero decir! Yo… yo estaba… En realidad, verás, yo… Yo quería… - Ladybug se percató de que Adrien ahora si había fijado la vista en la caja de chocolates que tenía en las manos que ella entre su nerviosismo, no había dejado de mostrarle y de mover de un lado a otro mientras le hablaba

Los ojos de Ladybug iban de la caja que traía en mano y el joven modelo a quien tenía la misión de entregársela mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas – Yo quería… Ah…

De pronto, su escena fue interrumpida cuando a su alrededor se escucharon desde algunos "aww" de ternura hasta unos silbidos y uno que otro comentario que al instante aumentaron el sonrojo que tenía la heroína quien a su vez se encogía de hombros

 _"_ _¡¿Acaso es Adrien el chico que buscaba?!"_

 _"_ _Tiene lógica"_

 _"_ _Wow… quien fuera Adrien… hasta Ladybug"_

\- ¡Adrien! – empezaron algunos a alzar la voz como si se tratara de ovacionar al modelo por una gran odisea - ¡bien hecho! ¡Adrien!

Sin saber que hacer o decir, Adrien miro nervioso a la súper heroína quien al sentir los expectantes ojos del modelo en ella, en un segundo ataque de pánico, Ladybug escondió rápidamente la caja a sus espaldas mientras le sonreía con nervios al modelo con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas – Yo… ¡Wow miren, un akuma! – dijo Ladybug logrando que la mayoría, incluyendo al modelo desviaran su vista a un punto imaginario de espaldas a ellos mientras ella extendió su yoyo y desaparecía del patio del colegio

 _._

Ladybug, ahora desde la azotea del colegio, habiendo logrado calmar su respiración, observaba desde arriba lo que seguía pasando, sobre todo a Adrien quien obviamente estaba más que desconcertado – ¡Pensara que soy una tonta!

.

Mientras que los espectadores se habían retirado sin más que decir entre ellos algo como que la heroína se había avergonzado o que ese debió ser un momento solo de ellos

Adrien no paraba de ver a todas partes queriendo localizarla de nuevo hasta que su amigo llamó su atención

\- ¡Wow! ¡viejo! ¿Quién te viera? No tenía ni idea – decía Nino a su amigo Adrien quien lo miro con desconcierto – Que guardado lo tenías

\- Pero ¿de qué hablas? – preguntó el modelo encogiéndose de hombros

\- ¡Vamos! No tienes que seguir fingiendo… ¿o tampoco tú lo sabías?

\- ¿Saber qué?

Nino lo miro sin poder creer que su amigo fuera tan despistado - ¡Ladybug!... ¿Qué no lo notaste?... ¡Viejo! ¡Te buscaba a ti!

Adrien sintió que su corazón se detenía - ¿qué?

\- Esa caja de chocolates que tenía… ¡Viejo! ¿no lo notaste? Apuesto lo que quieras a que iba a dártela a ti

Y enseguida Adrien sintió que su corazón se aceleraba… ¿podía ser eso cierto? ¿Ladybug lo buscaba… a él? ¿A Adrien?

\- Aunque a decir verdad, empiezo a temer por ti amigo… no quisiera estar en tu lugar si Chat Noir se enterara de que su lady gusta de ti

\- ¡¿Gustar?! – murmuró Adrien asombrado

\- Si, me preguntó qué pensaría el al respecto… Pero mejor que no se entere de que ella es otra de tus admiradoras… ¡qué envidia amigo! – añadió Nino entre bromas, inconsciente de todo lo que pasaba en ese momento por la mente del modelo

¿Que qué pensaría Chat Noir sobre Ladybug gustando de Adrien?

Seguro que todos lo tacharían de loco si supieran que la idea no le desagrada pero… ¿Podría su suerte dar un giro tan radical? Todavía se negaba a creerlo

.

Ladybug se paseaba por encima del tejado de la escuela

\- ¿Qué hago?…No puedo hacerlo en el patio frente a todo el colegio… ¡¿Por qué tengo que ponerme así?!... Porque él es tan lindo… - añadió en tono soñador pero de inmediato sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse - ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Entonces sus ojos dieron con una especie de balcón o patio que había en la parte superior del colegio - ¡bingo!

 _._

Adrien continuaba su camino cuando de pronto, un chico, probablemente de los grados inferiores al suyo le pasaba por recado que había alguien que le pedía que subiera al patio superior de la escuela, el modelo, entre curioso y algo desconfiado, decidió acudir

Al llegar al punto acordado, comenzó a buscar con la mirada y al hacerlo se llevó otra sorpresa… - ¿Ladybug?

Su corazón tembló _¿Ella lo había llamado?_

\- Eh – dijo ella nerviosa mientras le saludaba con una tímida sonrisa y levantaba una de sus manos mientras se le acercaba con la caja oculta en su espalda – Hola

\- Hola – respondió Adrien, expectante, tratando de no sonreír ante la idea de que el pudiera ser el chico que ella buscaba… Simplemente no se lo creía, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta que ella seguía ocultando esa caja de su vista… Si tan solo pudiera transformarse en ese momento

Pasaron un par de segundos en silencio, sin atreverse a mirarse a los ojos y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, hasta que el modelo decidió romperlo – Y… ¿tú me… llamaste?

\- Si – respondió ella sin pensarlo - ¡Quiero decir! – añadió mientras miraba discretamente la caja que llevaba y comenzaba a ponerla a la vista del chico - Veraz… yo… hace un momento yo… yo quería… Yo quiero…

\- _Quiero que aceptes estos chocolates en símbolo de mi amor por ti_

Los ojos de Ladybug se abrieron de golpe y su sonrojo aumento cuando escuchó eso ¿Quién rayos lo había dicho?

\- _¿para mí? ¡asombroso!_

Fue ahí cuando Ladybug se percató del lugar que había escogido para citar a Adrien y un nuevo ataque de pánico se apodero de ella al ver que ese balcón al parecer también había sido elegido no solo por la pareja que estaba a escasa distancia de ellos compartiendo la mencionada romántica escena, sino que ese mismo uso le habían dado muchos, muchos estudiantes mas

 _-_ _Esto es para que notes lo mucho que me gustas_

 _-_ _¡Esta es una muestra de lo que siento por ti!_

 _-_ _Estos chocolates son para ti_

Adrien y Ladybug miraron dichas escenas a su alrededor sintiéndose un poco incómodos hasta que sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse. La de Adrien era expectante y tierna

 _"_ _Quizá… si sean para mí"_ Pensaba mientras su corazón se aceleraba, sin saber que la heroína compartía su mismo pensar

Ladybug miro la caja que tenía aun en sus manos y luego miro atentamente a los ojos verdes del modelo pensando que sin querer, la escena sería más que perfecta si esos chocolates fueran de ella y si fácilmente pudiera extender su mano y entregárselos

\- Ad… Adrien – tartamudeo Ladybug regañándose mentalmente por eso… ¿Por qué él tenía que tener ese poder sobre ella, con sola una mirada? - Yo quisiera decirte que…- _¿Por qué estoy diciendo eso?_ Se regañó de nuevo – Esto es… Me siento patética – murmuró Ladybug desviando la mirada del modelo esperando que no la hubiera escuchado

Adrien no quitaba sus ojos de ella - Ladybug…

Y en ese momento un fuerte estruendo se escuchó a no mucha distancia de la escuela y rompiendo el momento una figura apareció en el tejado de enfrente, a la vista de todos

Era una figura femenina en un ajustado traje negro, un par de alas extendiéndose en sus espaldas y en su pecho, el emblema de un corazón a medias - ¡Basta! ¡La ciudad del amor y todo eso! ¡No lo creo! ¡Hay quienes que creen que no todos merecemos amor! ¡Así que olviden su día de felicidad! ¡Yo, _Decourage_ Destruiré todo y a todos los que tengan algo que ver con un romántico corazón! – Y fiel a su palabra y quizá un tanto irónico, la chica akumatizada tomo la enorme vara que tenía en sus manos, la cual llevaba un corazón roto en la parte superior. Y agitándola de una sola vez, una ráfaga de viento sobrevino sobre todos los presentes.

Ladybug, que de inmediato había cubierto a Adrien en cuanto apareció el akuma, vio aterrada como ese viento, no solo destrozo todos esos obsequios que las parejas habían intercambiado dejándolos hecho polvo sino que también las dejaba estáticas y lo que era peor, podía jurar que veía como poco a poco se iban destrozando físicamente también

Pero había algo particular en ese ataque – Solo afecta a quien tiene en la mano un corazón de chocolate – murmuró Ladybug tomando nota de eso – Pero solo a los chicos – añadió a si misma al darse cuenta de que ella, que aun sostenía la caja en sus manos no tenía ningún daño y Adrien era el único chico que seguía intacto a diferencia de los demás presentes

Ladybug se giró para mirar a Adrien y luego hecho una ojeada a la caja que traía, decidiendo que no era el mejor momento de dársela – Ponte a salvo – se limitó a decir antes de extender su yoyo y alejarse de la escuela para dar seguimiento al villano - ¡Chat Noir y yo nos haremos cargo!

Ladybug avanzó por los tejados en busca del akuma sin mucho éxito, hasta que dio con zona en particular de la ciudad que estaba bastante destruida, en su mayoría los anuncios y promocionales que recordaban la festividad de ese día, era obvio que el akuma estaba cerca

Ladybug se dejó caer entonces en la calle de esa zona esperando algún indicio, sin poder evitar preguntarse qué era lo que le había ocurrido a esa chica para que estuviera tan furiosa

\- ¡Ladybug! – dijo una suave voz a su costado

Al inclinarse para ver, se topó nada menos que con la niñita que había encontrado esa mañana, la misma que le había encomendado la misión de entregarle chocolates a Adrien

\- Pero que haces aquí afuera ¿no sabes que hay un akuma? Corres peligro

\- No se los has entregado – dijo la niña con desilusión en su voz, Ladybug pudo jurar que vio unas lágrimas asomándose en sus ojitos y sin querer se llenó de ternura

\- Escucha – dijo la heroína - ¿por qué no mejor se los das tu misma? ¿No crees que sería mejor?

\- ¡no puedo soy muy tímida! – dramatizo la niña - ¿Te imaginas qué pensaría si me pusiera a tartamudear frente a él?

\- Vaya si lo imagino – murmuro Ladybug y en ese momento reparó en que esta vez la niña iba acompañada por una persona mayor, a juzgar, podía probablemente ser su abuela

\- Para mi nieta es muy importante que ese chico los reciba – dijo la señora – Estoy segura que se pondrá muy feliz

\- Y… ¿Qué hay si se los da usted? – sugirió Ladybug esperanzada

\- ¿Yo?... ¡¿Y qué hay si ese jovencito me mal interpreta?! – exclamó la señora en tono de alarma, casi tan dramático como su nieta haciendo que Ladybug suspirara resignada

Con un estruendo aun mayor y a escasa distancia de ellas, Ladybug se aseguró de poner a salvo tanto a la niña como a su abuela para luego intentar localizar al akuma

Entonces reparó en que aún llevaba en sus manos la caja de chocolates que esa niña le había encargado… No podría luchar contra el akuma con ella en las manos pero volver y dárselos a Adrien pues sería tanto como ponerlo en peligro por el solo hecho de sostenerlos

Ladybug miraba atentamente a la caja preguntándose qué hacer con ella cuando…

\- ¿Esos son para mí? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas sobresaltándola

\- ¡Chat Noir! – exclamó ella

Pero no tuvieron tiempo para decir más cuando, después de otro tremendo estruendo y esa fría ráfaga de viento que al instante destruyó un poste que tenía forma de un gran corazón dando paso al akuma en persona y no muy lejos de ellos y apuntándoles

\- ¡LADYBUG! – murmuró la chica del akuma habiendo notado los chocolates que la heroína llevaba en la mano - ¿ibas a obsequiar algo, acaso?

Instintivamente la heroína intento ocultar la caja, a pesar de que la villana ya la había visto

\- ¡suéltala! – exigió el akuma - ¡Jure que destruiría todo lo que tuviera que ver con este estúpido día y no me lo vas a impedir! ¡Suéltala Ladybug! – volvió a insistir al tiempo que lanzaba contra ella una fuerte ráfaga de viento, a pesar de saber que no le haría el efecto deseado

De todos modos, la heroína no recibió el impacto del ataque pues de inmediato los fuertes brazos de su compañero la apartaron del camino

Ladybug y su compañero se repusieron enseguida – Me preguntó que le habrá pasado para que este tan furiosa

\- Y a decir verdad mi lady yo me preguntó ¿no te será algo incómodo luchar con esto en las manos? – preguntó mostrándole la caja que de inmediato la heroína le arrebato

\- ¡No los toques Chat Noir! – exclamó alarmada

El héroe la miro extrañado por su reacción - ¿Tan importantes son?

\- Ah – dijo la heroína comprendiendo que su reacción no fue la mejor - ¡no, que va! – añadió un poco nerviosa, no veía necesario contarle a su compañero todo lo que ha pasado por esa caja de chocolates… que ni siquiera eran de ella

En realidad su reacción se debía a que, si su compañero ponía sus manos en esa caja, al ser un chico, el ataque del akuma le afectaría

\- En realidad… - decía la heroína

Cuando de pronto un nuevo ataque por parte de la villana, tan fuerte que por un momento les recordó al poder de Clima tempestuoso, los arrojó fuera del tejado en el que estaban y los hizo caer a muchas calles más lejanas

\- Lo que sea que le hayan hecho – decía Chat Noir mientras se ponía de pie – Sí que la molesto ¿no crees mi lady?... ¿Ladybug? – preguntó al no obtener respuesta

Al buscarla con la mirada se percató de la zona en la que habían caído, Nada menos que frente a su propia casa... bueno, a la casa de Adrien. Ladybug seguía de rodillas en el suelo, y siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, se dio cuenta de que esta veía con atención a la ventana de su habitación, la cual estaba abierta

Entonces, el viento ocasionado por el akuma volvió a sentirse, como anunciando su pronta aparición - ¿Ladybug?

\- Distráela Chat Noir – pidió la heroína al tiempo que se ponía de pie y extendía su yoyo en dirección a su habitación - ¡ahora vuelvo!

El corazón de Adrien detrás de la máscara de Chat Noir se detuvo y enseguida retomó con fuerza su ritmo… ¿Ladybug iba a lo que él creía que iba?

 _._

La heroína por su parte se dejó caer en el interior de la recamara del modelo, vacía por supuesto pues él seguía en el colegio. Sin duda festejó el que haya dejado abierta su ventana

Tratando de no distraerse con el hecho de estar de nuevo en su habitación se dirigió a su escritorio donde dejaría casualmente la caja de chocolates. No obstante se detuvo de golpe al ver que dicho escritorio ya estaba tapizado por varias cajas semejantes a la que ella llevaba en las manos

Una parte de ella sabía que eso era más que obvio. Dando una rápida y curiosa ojeada pero sin entrometerse demasiado, Ladybug echo un rápido vistazo a dichos paquetes

Todos ellos con forma de un corazón rojo y con unas románticas dedicatorias para el modelo como si de San Valentín se tratara.

Ladybug dio un respiró hondo y dejo el regalo de la niña al lado de todos esos y mirando por última vez todos esos paquetes que Adrien había recibido

¿Cuántos de esos cumplirían con el propósito que ese día tenía? Todos los anuncios recalcaron que ese día era especial para decirle a "tu chico favorito" y a nadie más lo especial e importante que era para ti, lo mucho que alegra tus días y el que brinda un buen sabor a tus momentos difíciles pero ¿Cuántas de esas chicas podrían presumir de conocer a Adrien a ese grado? Cayó en cuenta de que ni siquiera ella misma, que lo consideraba el amor de su vida y lo veía a diario en la escuela podía afirmar aquello

Un nuevo estruendo en la parte de afuera le recordó que estaban en medio de un ataque de un akuma y que había dejado solo a su compañero. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la venta para salir de esa habitación no sin antes dejar en al aire un pequeño beso

 _._

\- ¡Si tan solo tu amada Ladybug te hubiera entregado esa estúpida caja! – decía la furiosa villana mientras luchaba mano a mano contra Chat Noir – Mi hechizo te hubiera afectado ¡Te hubiera derrotado! ¡Y hubiera tomado tu estúpido anillo!

\- ¿Si quiera sé a qué debo tus buenos deseos? – respondió Chat Noir al tiempo que dejaba de seguirle el juego y levantaba su vara para chocarla contra el arma de ella, casi sometiéndola – Escucha ¿por qué no aprovechas el que ahora este de buen humor y dejas de causar tanto terror? A cambio Ladybug y yo haremos como que nada paso

\- ¡Yo creo que no! – respondió a furiosa villana al tiempo que le lanzaba otro de sus fuertes ataques

Que, si bien no le afecto como debía, si lo empujó a varios metros de distancia de ella, dejándole prácticamente frente la ventana de su habitación mientras a lo lejos escuchaba:

 _-_ _¡Da gracias a que tu amada Ladybug se olvidó de obsequiarte algo hoy!_

 _-_ _Nunca pensé que eso fuera a ser una ventaja –_ murmuró Chat Noir mientras se ponía de pie – Aunque quizá está equivocada – añadió para sí mismo mientras veía con picardía en dirección a su ventana abierta

\- ¡¿Continuamos?!" – le preguntó entonces la voz de la villana que no había tardado nada en encontrarle de nuevo – ¡Esta vez enserio! ¡Te vas despidiendo del miraculous Chat Noir! – dijo al tiempo que levantaba de nuevo su arma para atacarle de nuevo, cuando de pronto fue detenida por una cuerda que se enredó a su alrededor

\- ¿Me extrañaste Chat Noir? – dijo Ladybug haciendo su aparición

\- Eso siempre mi lady – respondió mientras se ponía en guardia a su lado

\- Que luchen juntos no hará ninguna diferencia ¡Ni siquiera soportan uno de mis ataques! – Y como si quisiera demostrarlo, no tardo en lanzar contra el dúo una nueva y fuerte ráfaga de viento helado logrando que ambos desaparecieran de su vista

Ese viento llevó a Ladybug a chocar contra la enorme barda que rodeaba la casa Agreste, Chat Noir por su parte sintió que su espalda golpeaba exactamente contra la pared de su habitación y eso le recordó algo

 _._

Sabía que no debería distraerse con algo como eso en medio de una batalla pero no lo pudo evitar. Chat Noir entró sigilosamente por la ventana de la habitación de Adrien prometiéndose a sí mismo no tardar más de lo necesario

Su corazón se aceleró al encontrar, entre todos los demás paquetes, el mismo que había visto en manos de Ladybug momentos antes. Emocionado, tomó la tarjeta entre sus manos y tomó un respiro antes de abrirla _…_

 _-_ _¡CUIDADO!_

Escuchó desde el exterior distinguiendo claramente la voz de Ladybug y sin pensarlo, saltó de nueva cuenta por la ventana para poder ayudarle, llevándose en las manos dicha tarjeta

\- ¿Ladybug? – dijo mientras la buscaba con la mirada

No tardó mucho en dar con ella, estaba al otro lado de la enorme barda de su casa, hablando con voz alarmada con una señora mayor y una niñita que creyó reconocer

El viento provocado por el akuma comenzaba a sentirse de nuevo y provoco que Ladybug se alertara aún más

\- ¡Es muy peligroso que estén aquí! ¡Tienen que irse y ponerse a salvo! – decía la heroína

\- ¿Ladybug? ¿Ya se lo entregaste? – preguntaba la niña que parecía inconsciente del peligro

\- Escucha… ¡si, pero…!

 _-_ ¡¿Y crees que le gusten?! – preguntó ilusionada la niña

\- ¡Seguro que a Adrien le van a gustar tus chocolates! – respondió Ladybug - ¡Pero tiene que irse de aquí!

 _"¡Seguro a Adrien le van a gustar tus chocolates!"… "Tus chocolates"_ resonó en la mente de Chat Noir. Con el corazón temblando, y no con la misma emoción que antes tenía, abrió la tarjeta que había tomado de aquella caja y leyó…

 _ **"**_ _ **Gracias por salvar a mi Lucecita"**_

Efectivamente, el conocía a esa niña, pues no hace muchos días, el, o mejor dicho Adrien, le había devuelto a su mascota, que se llamaba Lucecita

\- ¡Gracias por entregárselos por mi Ladybug! – añadió la feliz niña despidiéndose de la heroína

Una sonrisa sin ganas se formó en el rostro del súper héroe

Era un lindo detalle por parte de la niña lo que había hecho pero…

 _"_ _¿Qué no te diste cuenta? ¡Ladybug iba a obsequiarte chocolates a ti, Adrien!"_

 _\- Me siento como un tonto –_ murmuró Chat Noir al recordar que él, como el resto del colegio, había pensado que era Ladybug quien buscaba darle algo a él

Se sentía más que tonto ¿por qué Ladybug iba a obsequiarle chocolates a Adrien? Ese día era especial, cada chica obsequiaría chocolates a aquel que considerara su "favorito" y él bien sabía que Ladybug ya tenía a alguien con ese título… y era demasiado pensar que pudiera ser Adrien

\- ¡Chat Noir, Cuidado! – exclamó Ladybug sacándole de sus pensamientos. El chico logró reaccionar justo a tiempo para esquivar un ataque más de parte de Decourage y con un salto volvió al lado de su compañera

\- Está resultando algo complicado

\- ¡Lo sé! – respondió Ladybug – Tenemos que hacer algo pronto antes de que vuelva a…- La heroína ni siquiera termino su oración cuando de nuevo se vieron amenazados por otra ráfaga de viento que de nuevo los llevo lejos de donde estaban

La villana, sonrió con una mano en la cintura - ¡Ríndanse! ¡Entiendan! ¡No podrán conmigo!

 _._

 _¡No podrán conmigo!_

Fue lo que el dúo de héroes logró escuchar después de que ese último ataque los llevara al pie de la Torre Eiffel

\- Tenemos que pensar en algo rápido mi lady – decía Chat Noir – de ser posible antes de que nos… encuentre – añadió resignado pues pronto volvió a sentirse ese viento, que poco a poco cobraba más y más fuerza conforme la villana se acercaba a ellos

Ambos fijaron su vista en la dirección en que la villana venía. Aunque era obvio que venía tras ellos, seguía destruyendo a su paso todo lo que encontraba en relación a la festividad

Chat Noir tomó nota de ese detalle y comenzó a ver a su alrededor – Ya ha acabado con todo – dijo al notar que alrededor y probablemente en toda la ciudad ya no quedaba ni un solo adorno o cualquier cosa relacionada con la festividad – ¿por qué parece concentrada en esta área? ¡Aquí no hay nada!

Entonces algo hizo " _clic"_ en la mente de Ladybug quien, y como si supiera algo que su compañero no, no tardo en fijar su vista en cierto punto de la alta torre y entre cerro los ojos

\- ¿Ladybug? ¿pasa algo?

Ladybug se giró hacia el sin quitar esa expresión – Ya se lo que busca

Chat Noir la miro sin comprender de qué hablaba

La villana por su parte, no tardó en aparecer frente a ellos, fijando su vista en el mismo sitio que Ladybug lo había hecho y sonrió con malicia

Como si fuera algo de vida o muerte Ladybug no lo pensó y lanzó su yoyo a lo alto de la torre y desapareció

\- ¡No! – dijo Decourage con furia - ¡No lo harás Ladybug!

Y al instante también la villana se elevó por encima del suelo en la misma dirección que iba la heroína

\- Ah… ¿okey? – dijo Chat Noir, sintiendo que era el único ahí que no estaba enterado de algo

Al estar en determinado punto de la torre, Ladybug se dirigió a un lugar en específico, uno que al parecer ya conocía y de ahí, tomó entre sus manos una caja envuelta en negro y de un tamaño promedio, respirando tranquila de que siguiera intacta

Pero solo un par de segundos después, la heroína vio que el arma de la villana le apuntaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro - ¡Suéltala Ladybug! ¡Entrégamela ahora!

\- ¡Jamás! – respondió la heroína

La villana rió como si se burlara – ¿Jamás? ¿Y pretendes vencerme llevándola en las manos todo el tiempo? ¡Esto será interesante!

Decourage no tardó en levantar su arma nuevamente y prepararla para atacar - ¡acabemos con esto Ladybug!

La heroína sonrió – Hagámoslo… ¡Amuleto encantado!

El ataque de la villana no se hizo esperar y Ladybug tuvo que arrojarse al suelo de la torre para esquivarlo, a la vez aprovechando para que la villana no viera el objeto que su poder le había proporcionado

Ella misma se sorprendió al verlo… - ¿Una caja de chocolates? ¿qué se supone que voy a…?

\- ¡Ladybug! – reclamó la villana agitando su arma la cual fue detenida de inmediato

\- ¿No me prefieres a mí? – preguntó Chat Noir que había detenido el ataque y ahora estaba frente a frente con la villana

\- Eso es – murmuró Ladybug con una idea en mente - ¡Decourage! – gritó retando al akuma - ¿la quieres? – preguntó señalando la caja que le había proporcionado su amuleto encantado

La villana la miro con los ojos llenos de furia, como deseando destruirla al instante

\- Tendrás que arrebatársela a su dueño… ¡Un obsequio Chat Noir, piensa rápido!

Todo paso muy rápido entonces. Chat Noir atrapó en sus manos dicha caja y un segundo después vio venir sobre él el arma de la villana y al tenerla lo bastante cerca… - ¡CATACLISMO!

Acto seguido, la poderosa arma de la villana se volvió polvo y el akuma fue liberado

 _._

\- ¡Ganamos! – celebró el dúo de héroes, aún sobre la torre Eiffel mientras veían como la furiosa villana desaparecía y en su lugar quedaba una inofensiva chica

Ladybug se acercó a ella, pues parecía confundida – Ya estas a salvo – le dijo

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – preguntó la chica

\- Hawt Moth te akumatizo – explicó Ladybug - ¿recuerdas dónde estabas antes?

\- Si – respondió la chica algo confundida – Yo… - entonces su voz se quebró – Un chico… intente obsequiarle algo y, seguro me mal interpretó… al final se burló de mí y… eme aquí

\- ¿Se burló de ti? – preguntó Ladybug intrigada por ese comentario

Mientras ambas chicas hablaban, Chat Noir al principio escuchaba con atención lo que la chica relataba, pero de pronto se distrajo, encontrando en el suelo la misma caja que Ladybug había jurado no soltar para que la villana no pudiera destruirla como había hecho con todo lo demás… No pudo evitar preguntarse que tenía de especial esa caja para la heroína así que en un curioso impulso, la levantó del suelo

\- Si – respondió la chica con la mirada triste – Al parecer muchos interpretaron este día con una finalidad romántica, yo no lo hice. Simplemente quería darle algo a un chico que creía muy especial para mí pero el creyó que tenía otras intenciones…

\- Él no te merece, en ningún sentido – dijo Ladybug - ¿vas a estar bien?

La chica asintió – Si, gracias Ladybug… Adiós Chat Noir

La chica, después de haberse despedido de ambos, se encamino a la salida, para bajar de la alta torre. Ladybug la miro hasta que se alejó – También creo que muchos no comprendieron el verdadero propósito de este día – dijo recordando la inmensidad de regalos que habían enviado a Adrien - ¿no crees Chat Noir?... ¿Chat…?

Al buscarle con la mirada, lo encontró a un par de pasos suyos con una mano extendida hacia ella, entregándole el paquete negro que tanto había defendido en la batalla

Ladybug sintió su mano temblar cuando lo tomó

Después, sin decirle nada, Chat Noir caminó hasta el barandal de la torre, en el cual se recostó mientras miraba casualmente hacia la ciudad. Ladybug le imitó un par de segundos después. Desconcertada, pues mientras él veía la ciudad, ella notaba en él un semblante extrañamente serio ¿qué le había pasado?

\- Chat… ¿qué…?

\- Esa niña… - empezó a decir el súper héroe sin quitar los ojos del paisaje - ¿Te pidió que entregaras esos chocolates, verdad?

Ladybug parpadeo un par de veces y luego sonrió un poco al recordar todo aquello – Si – respondió – no tienes idea de cómo fue

\- Lo se… ¡bueno! – añadió de prisa con una risita – lo imagino… Seguro todos los que te vieron pensarían que eras una de sus fans que buscaba darle un obsequio a ese chico, Adrien

Ladybug volvió a sonreír, a pesar de todos los líos que había pasado por entregar esa caja, ahora, con la forma en que su compañero relataba aquello, no podía evitar sonreír encontrándole un lado divertido a la situación

Chat Noir suspiró – Incluso él… debió decepcionarse cuando se dio cuenta que no eran de tu parte… que él no es _"el favorito de Ladybug"_

La heroína ensanchó más su sonrisa y lo miro como si disfrutara de un chiste privado – Pues no… él no es el _"favorito"_ de _"Ladybug_ "

\- Mal por el al pensarlo ¿no? – añadió Chat Noir queriendo restarle importancia, para que ella no notara que en realidad si le importaba

\- No creo que el haya pensado eso – añadió Ladybug sin perder su sonrisa - ¿por qué razón? Además, seguro que él no rompería la ilusión de esa niña

Chat sonrió un poco al recordar a la pequeña – No, no lo haría – pero perdió su sonrisa al pensar en el comentario de su compañera ¿Por qué razón?... Eso era cierto, Adrien no tenía razones para creerse el favorito de Ladybug

\- Y… - dijo Ladybug como pensando en preguntar algo o no – Tu… seguro recibiste muchos ¿no? ¡digo! Por parte de tus fans… ya sabes, ese asunto de "mi héroe" y esas cosas

Chat Noir se rio - ¿celosa Ladybug?...

La heroína levantó una ceja al escucharle - ¿Si recibiste muchos, entonces?

\- Aunque así fuera – entonces si la miro a los ojos – Creo que ese tampoco es el sentido que Paris quería en realidad darle a este día…

\- También lo creo – respondió la heroína, esta vez siendo ella quien fijaba su vista en el paisaje de Paris – Si lo piensas, el término _favorito_ envuelve mucho más de lo que parece…

Chat Noir giro su vista hacia ella - ¿A sí? – Pregunto expectante por lo que diría -¿qué significa para Ladybug?

Ella se sonrojo un poco y siguió sin mirarle directamente – Bueno, creo que se referían a alguien que de verdad se haya ganado ese título… Me refiero a que, si los medios hablaban de alguien que " _Da un buen sabo_ r" a tus situaciones difíciles no se refiere a alguien a quien puedes tratar como fan, es más bien alguien que siempre este presente y es por ello que él vuelve especial cualquier momento… y es alguien de quien disfrutes de su compañía y viceversa… Es alguien a quien…

\- A quien quieres – resumió Chat Noir – De una forma especial – añadió por la forma en su compañera hablaba - diferente a cualquier otro

\- ¡Exacto! – dijo Ladybug – Y supongo que por este día, existe la oportunidad de decirle todo eso y más a ese chico sin tener que decirle una sola palabra… Solo con un chocolate

Chat Noir suspiró – Si eso creo… - el chico intentó sonreír pero sin atreverse a mirar en dirección a su compañera – Y como es obvio que conoces el sentimiento, me atrevería a preguntarte quien es él pero sé que no me lo… dirás

El chico rubio titubeo al ver aparecer frente a sus ojos la misma caja envuelta en negro que tanto había defendido la heroína en la batalla. Cuidadosamente, Ladybug la dejo en las manos de su compañero quien de inmediato la miro inmensamente sorprendido, como si hubiera algo hay que no entendía a pesar de que era más que claro

Ese día, un chocolate hablaba por si solo y decía mas de lo que cualquier palabra pudiera expresar

.

 _ **Cada minuto a tu lado es genial**_

 _ **Cada momento lo haces especial**_

 _ **Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo,**_

 _ **Es buen momento para decirte que te quiero**_

 _ **y siempre así será**_

 _ **.**_

– Ladybug… ¿qué..?

\- Siento si no es roja – dijo ella, intentando sonar casual -pero… creo que el negro va mejor con tu traje – añadió guiñándole un ojo con coquetería

Chat Noir seguía asombrado, como en shock – Pero… ¿qué…?

\- Que suerte que no te lo di antes ¿no crees?

\- Pero…

 _L_ adybug sonrió por la expresión de su compañero – Nos veremos Chat Noir… mi tiempo se agota – añadió señalando el parpadeo de sus aretes al tiempo que extendía su yoyo y desparecía mientras avanzaba por los tejados de Paris. Ella sabía, y se había asegurado de que su compañero también supiera, que el resto, el chocolate se lo contaría por sí mismo

Chat Noir la miro hasta que la perdió de vista para después fijar sus ojos en la cajita que había dejado en sus manos. Al verla sintió que su corazón se agitaba y sin querer una sonrisa se iba formando en su rostro

.

 _ **Tu**_

 _ **Endulzas mi canción**_

 _ **Le das un buen sabor**_

 _ **A cada situación**_

 _ **Siempre ¡Tú!**_

 _ **.**_

Al abrir la caja, su sonrisa se ensancho aún más. Era un único bombón de chocolate en forma de corazón… Era único en muchos sentidos

No solo era el único en el interior de esa caja, era también, el único que realmente anhelaba recibir a pesar de los muchos que le habían enviado… Era el único que significaba algo especial para él, el único que había agitado su corazón y que le había hecho feliz… El único que sentía que de verdad quería decirle sin palabras:

 _Tú eres mi favorito_

Chat Noir tomó ese pequeño bombón y lo llevo a su boca, dándole una probablentamente, como si quisiera disfrutar cada milésima de segundo… Saboreo lentamente su dulce sabor e incluso cerro sus ojos sintiendo que su paladar conocía el mismo cielo… Era lo más delicioso que hubiera probado alguna vez

Chat Noir siguió disfrutando de ese delicioso trozo de esa misma forma, inconsciente de que la imagen que brindaba en ese momento era más que ideal para cualquier comercial que deseara promocionar chocolates

Chat Noir suspiro mientras veía de nuevo en dirección a la que Ladybug se había ido – Mi lady… ¿Sabías que tu amor sabe a chocolate?

 _._

 _._

Ladybug se había dejado caer en el interior de su cuarto, directamente de espaldas en su cama mientras perdía su transformación y una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

Tikki, aunque algo agotada por la batalla, miraba a su portadora como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo en ella, o más bien como si esta la hubiera sorprendido de alguna manera. Ella juraba que, esa mañana, cuando vio a su portadora entusiasmadapreparando ese único chocolate, hubiera jurado que era destinado para Adrien, tan segura estaba de eso que ni siquiera le había preguntado al respecto. Lo único que había notado de particular, era el que la caja fuera envuelta en negro y no en rojo

Marinette, quizá inconsciente de las miles de preguntas que tenía su kwami, simplemente recordaba todo lo que le había pasado ese día.

Desde que había comprendido el significado de ese día en especial, había pensado que se ahorraría todo los nervios y los tartamudeos frente a Adrien… y había estado equivocada

Esa mañana, al escuchar aquella llamada de auxilio, había acudido sin pensarlo dos veces, pensando que quizá se encontraría ahí con su compañero, por eso había llevado el regalo con ella. Cuando vio que no era así, la había ocultado en la Torre Eiffel, donde seguramente se verían después por cortesía de un akuma… Obvio no esperaba que dicho akuma tuviera como propósito destruir todos los chocolates destinados a obsequiarse ese día

Ella misma se había sorprendido al descubrir que, tras analizar los requisitos que ese día exigía para elegir al merecedor de un chocolate, ese no era Adrien. O mejor dicho, no era únicamente Adrien

Obviamente él era muy especial para ella. Ella estaba enamorada de él y lo encontraba muy muy atractivo pero, al pensar en alguien que _"Endulzara sus días" o le diera a los momentos difíciles un "buen sabor"_ era otro nombre el que venía a su mente, alguien que cumplía con eso en mayor escala que Adrien.

Chat Noir era muy ocurrente cuando la situación era decisiva, pero siempre estaba presente, siempre podía contar con él… Y eso le encantaba – Sabes Tikki – dijo por fin la chica – Quizá el próximo año conozca lo suficiente a Adrien como para que Marinette pueda obsequiarle algo

\- ¿Marinette? – preguntó la kwami sin entenderle bien, por que hablaba de ella en tercera persona

\- Si… Marinette – entonces la chica sonrió – El chico favorito de Ladybug… es Chat Noir

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Desde aquel momento que te vi sentí**_

 _ **Como que ya te conocía**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Me encanta que seas tan ocurrente**_

 _ **De repente, dices cosas que me vuelan la mente**_

 _ **Pero siempre estas presente**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Eres mi persona favorita**_

 _ **Cada minuto a tu lado es genial**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cada momento lo haces especial**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo**_

 _ **Es buen momento de decirte que te quiero**_

 _ **Y siempre así será**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En la próxima batalla…**_

 _-_ _Mi lady… ¿nunca te he dicho que eres mi persona favorita?_

* * *

 **N/A:** A alguien se le antojo un chocolate ¿o solo a mi?... También se me antojaron unos _reviews_ ¿quien se apunta?

Ya enserio ¿que opinan? En lo particular tenía muchas ganas de escribir esta historia, y aunque me tarde mas de lo que hubiera querido, creo que valió la pena

* * *

 **Datos Curiosos**

 **+Este fic fue inspirado por las canciones de "Chocolate" de Jesse y Joy y "Mi persona favorita"** ¿Alguien las conoce?

 **\+ Si pudiera compartirles la escena que se formo en mi mente, de Chat Noir comiéndose el chocolate... Créanme que lo haría...**


End file.
